Give You My Heart
by eeveegirly
Summary: (AU) Kanade is dying of a heart condition. Otonashi won't let this happen. What happens to everyone's life, from his little brother Noah to his druggie father, when Otonashi makes the ultimate choice? (yeah summary sucks, it's based off a Roleplay I am doing. Enjoy!)
1. Chapter 1: 3 Months Left

**So I just found Angel Beats and I love it! This is a AU fic based off a Roleplay me and my friend are doing. This will have many Angel Beats characters in as well as OCs and multiple pairings and twists. You never know what might happen!**

**I do not own Angel Beats... Sadly**

Chapter 1: 3 Months Left

"Kanade!" Kanade's mother yelled at her. Kanade sighed and finished putting on her school uniform and brushing out her long white hair. Looking in the mirror she put a hand other failing heart, what was she going to do? How long had the doctor said she had left? Three months tops wasn't it? With a final sigh she went down to see her mother. "Did you take your meds?" she asked her daughter stroking her hair lovingly.

"Yes," Kanade said in her normal monotone voice. Her mother sighed, she swore only Otonashi could make that girl smile. She kissed the small, fragile girl's forehead.

"Have you told Otonashi?" she asked concerned for the teen who was in love with Kanade. Of course, Kanade did not know about this crush. Kanade shook her head, she was scared to tell her best friend she was dying. "You only have three months, you need to tell him sweetie," her mother told Kanade. As much as it would probably hurt Otonashi, he had the right to know. Kanade nodded and went outside to where Otonashi was waiting for her.

As soon as Otonashi saw her he picked her up and spun her around, he did this often to her. "I have three months," Kanade said with no emotion showing on her face. Otonashi let her down, a confused look on his face.

"For what?" he asked confused.

"To live," Kanade told him, still with no emotion. This made Otonashi feel like all the air had suddenly left him. _Only three months to live, _Otonashi desperately thought. Surely he was dreaming, Kanade couldn't be, dying! "It'll be time for me to go soon," Kanade told him, looking him right in the eye. There was no way she was joking.

"W-what's the problem," Otonashi asked shaking.

"I have some heart disease," Kanade told him with a shrug. Tears fell down fast along his face as he looked at the girl he loved who had just told him she was dying.

"I'm dreaming," he muttered to himself. _Yeah, that must be it,_ he reasoned.

"No, you are not dreaming," Kanade said, a slight hint of sadness in her voice. She truly hated to see Otonashi like this.

"NO! THE GIRL I LOVE CAN NOT DIE LIKE MY SISTER!" he cried out in pain. Kanade walked over and gave him a hug. "You can't!" Otonashi yelled holding her close. "You can't die! Why aren't you in the hospital! Maybe they can still save you!" he said trying to think of a way. _No, _he thought, _she can't die! _

"They can't save me," Kanade told him. Once he heard those words Otonashi lost it and started to bawl.

"Why not?!" he asked her, arms still wrapped tightly around her.

"They can only put me on meds to try and make sure I live for three more months," she told him wrapping her arms around him as well. He cupped her face and stared deep into the her eyes, the eyes he loved.

"Please tell me this is some sort of sick joke," he said, still not wanting to believe she was really dying.

"It's not, I am so sorry," she told him. Kanade hated to see Otonashi, the person who was like her brother, beating himself up like this.

"Then we will make these next three months the best and do whatever you want!" he told her determinedly. He thought about it a little, what should they do first? Then he got an idea that just might work. "Let's go shopping!" he announced. sure he had been saving up all his money for college, he wanted to be a doctor. He also worked two jobs so he could save as well as make a living.

"You shouldn't pay," Kanade said, knowing he had worked so much. She couldn't be the reason he didn't have money for college! "Don't waste your money on me," Kanade told him.

"This isn't a waste, you are never a waste. Wasting money would be spending it on myself instead of you," he informed her as he bought everything she had ever wanted. Kanade knew he couldn't afford it, she never should have told him!

"I can't let you," she said trying to stop him.

"You are dying Kanade, you have to let me," he told her with a sweet smile. Sighing Kanade gave him a kiss on the cheek causing him to go EXTREMELY red. This made her smile, he looked so cute! "W-what was for?" Otonashi cutely asked.

"You are adorable," Kanade couldn't help but say. This cause him to blush at least fifty more shades of red.

"I-I am?" he asked still flustered from the previous kiss. She nodded smiling at him as Otonashi's stomach did flips. Did she like him back?

_One month later_

Otonashi and Kanade were up in her room, Otonashi painfully aware that Kanade only had two months left to live now. "Kanade," he said looking her in the eyes, "I.."

"Yes?" She asked looking too innocent. This caused Otonashi to bite his lip, could he do it? Could he tell her that he loved her?

"I… Screw it!" Otonashi said leaning in and kissing her gently. Quickly he stopped, scolding himself for being so rash. "Sorry!" he quickly said looking away. How could he do that! She may never talk to him again! When he looked at her she seemed extremely shocked. "It won't happen again! I swear! I just had to do it, just once," he tried to explain to her. Kanade rolled her eyes and crashed her lips onto his again, causing Otonashi to be the one shocked. When they finally broke away he asked, "Y-You like me?"

"You said it not me," Kanade said, a light blush on her face.

"You do don't you," Otonashi said smirking.

"Depends," Kanade said stubbornly. There was always a depends when it came to Kanade.

"On?" he asked her, he was pretty close to her.

"You," she said. This confused Otonashi greatly, but most things did when it came to Kanade.

"What do you mean by it depends on me?" Otonashi asked. Had he done something wrong? Was he doing something wrong? Suddenly worried plagued his every thought. All he had ever wanted was her.

"Do you like me? I mean as more than a sister," Kanade explained her reasoning. Hadn't he proved that when he kissed her? He let out a small chuckle.

"I've been madly in love with you for years, I just couldn't tell you. I understand if you don't return my feelings though," Otonashi said his voice trailing off toward the end. The main reason he couldn't tell her as because he was terrified that she would reject him. That she had no love for him that was more than just being friends.

"I wish you had told me sooner," Kanade said taking his hands, "because I love you too." Otonashi leaned in and gave her a light kiss.

"You are going to be just fine Kanade because I love you more than anything else and I will save you. Even if it is the last thing I do," he swore to her. Kanade brought him into a hug, burying her face into his chest. "I swear to you, you will live," he murmured into her ear. _If only I could, _she thought with a sigh. Instead of saying that she just enjoyed the feeling of being in her love's arms.

_1 week before she is supposed to die_

"Hello?" Kanade said with a cough as she answered her phone. Coughing up blood had become a new norm for her, much to her boyfriend's concern. What had surprised her most though was who had called. The person calling was from the hospital that had told her she didn't have much time to live.

"We can save you. Please come to the hospital," the doctor told her. _Easier said than done_, she thought.

"I can barely move and it hurts to breath," Kanade said. As she said this she could feel her heart beat slower and slower, her time was coming. Kanade's mother came in. _She must have gotten the same call, _Kanade thought. Her mother picked her up and quickly took her to the hospital, if there even was a chance her baby could be saved she wanted to take that chance! Kanade would die fighting.

When they arrived at the hospital she was rushed into surgery. The next few hours were antagonizing for Kanade's mother. No one really knew if she would live or die. Everything was riding on this one surgery. Finally a nurse came out and told her, "Your daughter is fine and should be waking up soon. We'll have to keep her for a while just to make sure though, but you can see her now if you like." Quickly the worried mother ran in to see her baby girl, to make sure she was safe. Slowly Kanade's eyes flickered open, making her mother smile for the first time that day. Kanade looked weak but her mother didn't care, as long as she was alive she was happy.

"They said you can live a full life now," her mother told her with tears of happiness falling down. For the last three months she thought she would have to outlive her own child, but now it didn't look like it. "You can live now, how wonderful is that!" her mother chirped kissing her forehead.

"Get Otonashi," Kanade said looking at her mother. Even when she was weak her voice was still monotone. Her mother bit her lip, Kanade wasn't going to be happy.

*flashback*

"_When Kanade wakes give her this," Otonashi told Kanade's mother. The white haired woman looked at the orange haired teen in confusion. _

"_Why? Can't you just tell her whatever this card says?" she asked._

"_I don't know if I can, I am giving her my heart. It was an exact match. They are putting me on a program," Otonashi told her. _

"_Program?" the white haired mother asked, her mind reeling. Was Otonashi going to die? He couldn't! He was like her son!_

"_A fake heart, they want to see if the technology works. I volunteered to be their test subject if Kanade got my heart. They have no idea if it will work, so I may die. Just please give her this when she wakes," Otonashi begged. Kanade's mother brought him into a hug, tears falling. _

"_I will, just don't die," she begged as he left for surgery, "don't die." _

*end of flashback*

Kanade took the card from her mother and opened it, unsure what she would find inside it. Even though she didn't know what to expect the last thing she ever would have thought of was what she got.

**Dear Kande,**

**If you are reading this the surgery went well, for this I am happy. I told you that everything would be okay! I told you that I would give you anything, even my heart. The heart that beats for you was once mine, us it well. By now my body is probably in the morgue, don't go looking for it! Enjoy your life and find your prince, but don't forget about me! **

**Enjoy my heart,**

**Otonashi**

"WHAT?!" Kanade screeched dropping the card. Her heart started to beat crazy fast which struck fear into her mother. Could her new heart take it?

"Calm down sweetie, everything is okay. It was a perfect match, he wanted to do it. He wanted to save you," her mother tried to calm her freaking out daughter. "He loved you too much to let you die when he knew he could save you," she explained.

"No! No! No! He can't! He can't just leave me!" Kanade shrieked in rage and pain. Seeing Kanade show emotion was truly scary.

"Oh honey," she said with a sigh kissing her daughter's forehead, "I'll leave you to cope." With that her mother got up and left the room, left Kanade alone with only the card and her thoughts. For the first time since she was five, the time she met Otonashi, she cried.

*flashback*

_Kanade was crying, she had skinned her knee. An orange haired boy came walking down the street, one of his eyes covered by his orange hair. "What's wrong?" the boy asked kneeling next to her. Kanade couldn't talk because she was crying so hard so she just pointed to her knee. "Your knee? No need to cry, I'll fix it," the boy said with a smile. The smile made Kanade's little heart flutter. The attractive boy put a band aid on her knee. "See, there you go," he told her. _

"_Thank you," she said smiling at him. Then Kanade noticed something weird, he was wearing long sleeves. It was the middle of summer! At the young age Kanade was she just thought he got cold easily, it wasn't till later she found out he was beat at home. _

"_Let me walk you home," Otonashi said taking her hand. There was the beginning of their friendship, and the last time Kanade ever felt the need to cry. With Otonashi, why did she have to cry? _

*end of flashback*

Now he was gone. Now she had no reason to be happy and every reason to cry. He may have given her his heart, but he took away her happiness.

_**Please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Secrets

**This is more of a filler chapter, more Noah to come! All of you Noah friends get ready! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Angel Beats... Sadly**

Chapter 2: Secrets

As Kanade lay there she heard the soft sound of the door opening behind her. She didn't care enough to see who it was, her love was dead. The love of her life was taken from her in order to save her own life.

"You're crying," the person said. Still, Kanade refused to look to see who it was. "You don't cry," the person said walking closer to her bedside. _What is with this person,_ she wondered but said nothing. That was, until the person picked her up and put her on their lap. "Shhhh," they said trying to comfort her. At first she thought it might be her mom, but the voice was too masculine and her mom had said she would give her some space. Instead of doing what she wanted to do- curl up in their arms and cry over her lost beloved- she pushed the person away. When she did the man's hood fell down and it revealed that he was, in fact, Otonashi. "I give you my heart and you push me away?" he asked, his voice light and teasing. Kanade's eyes went wide, fresh tears fell down her face as she hugged Otonashi. "You haven't cried since I met you," Otonashi commented, rocking her back and forth. He left soft kisses up and down her neck as he did, trying to make her feel safe. Kanade just held onto him closely.

"You died," she murmured into his shoulder.

"Yes, I did," he told her kisses the corner of her eye, trying to stop the tears. While she looked beautiful even when she cried, angels shouldn't cry. "How do you feel?" he asked Kanade stroking her hair.

"Bad," Kanade said, her voice hoarse from crying for so long.

"Why? Is the heart not working?" Otonashi asked concerned. The last thing he needed was for it not to work after he worked so hard to save her.

"No, it works great," she commented. Otonashi looked at her confused, what was the problem then? "But, it's yours," she told him.

"Don't worry. How many people can say their boyfriends loved them so much he gave them his heart?" he asked her smiling gently. Kanade just strengthened his grip on him, not wanting to let go. What if he was just a hallucination? Would he disappear if she let go? "Are you scared to let go?" he asked her gently.

"No, I just want to keep you forever. Don't ever let me go," Kanade begged. Otonashi kissed her forehead, the poor girl had been through so much.

"I'm fine, really. I'm part of an experiment they are doing. That way I could save you and be alive with you," he explained to her. "You can cry in relief if you want though," he teased as he rocked her again. When he looked down at her he found she was fast asleep in his arms. He laughed softly at this and laid her back down, then left the room. No doubt the doctors would want to run a test or two more before he could go.

After he left Kanade's mother came back in and sat down next to her sleeping daughter. Softly she stroked her hair and began to sing to her. "If I didn't know better I would say you have been crying, but you don't cry," her mother said softly. Shortly afterward Kanade woke back up. "Have you been crying?" her mother asked her worriedly. Did she care about Otonashi that much?

"Otonashi.. W-Where is her? He was just here," Kanade said worriedly. Had it all been a dream? Her mother looked at Kande confused, Otonashi had died, right? Just then Otonashi walked in, causing the mother to go pale.

"I'm right here," Otonashi told her with a smile. Luckily his tests had gone well. Otonashi kissed Kanade lightly, "I'm right here." THUD! Both of them looked to see what had happened to find that Kanade's mother had fainted. "She thought I was dead huh?" Otonashi asked Kanade. Kanade nodded. "I should call my brother," Otonashi told her. He then bent down and kissed her lightly, "Get better sweetie." Kanade reached up and hugged him, holding him close. "I will be back. It's not like I'm going to disappear. I passed the tests they did on me, I am doing great so far," Otonashi told her.

"Okay," she said reluctantly letting him go.

"I'm not going to leave you my love," he told her before leaving to call his brother. Noah was probably worried, normally Otonashi was home. When Otonashi looked at his phone he saw a text from Noah: **Hanging with my friends, I'll be home late. **_Good, _Otonashi thought, _he shouldn't be worried that I am not home. _

"Does he know?" Kanade's mom asked her.

"Know what?" she asked, trying to act like she didn't know what her mother was talking about.

"His brother? Are you just going to keep it from him?" her mother asked Kanade.

"He doesn't need to know," Kanade tried to reason. What Otonashi didn't know wouldn't hurt him, knowing this would though.

"He has every right to know his brother is doing drugs and alcohol! He's in a gang for crying out loud! Otonashi needs to help him!" her mother reprimanded her. Kanade had found out all about this when Noah had called her drunk and high one night saying they should date. Ever since then she was worried that Otonashi would find out. It would break Otonashi's heart- well figuratively now- to know, that was what their dad was in jail for after all. Kanade had no doubt that that was the reason Noah turned to the life he had. Their father had probably told him lies that doing drugs and alcohol was cool or something, which worried her. He had tried it with Otonashi when he was twelve.

*flashback*

_Otonashi had come home shaking, terrified to no end. Kanade rushed over to Otonashi who had fallen onto the ground. "Otonashi!" Kanade cried terrified that her friend had fallen. _

"_H-He tried to get me to do drugs or alcohol or something," Otonashi said shaking. Kanade looked at her mom who had come into the room. "What if he tries that with Noah?! He is only ten!" Otonashi asked appearing very distressed. _

"_Don't worry," Kanade's mom had said, "Noah is a smart boy, he's already in high school after all, he won't do that." Otonashi had nodded and Noah came downstairs. Quickly Otonashi got up and scooped Noah into his arms, spinning him around. Back then Noah was an innocent little boy who didn't want any harm to come to others. All of that changed when Noah went to college and started to visit his dad without Otonashi. Instead of the sweet innocent Noah Kanade had grown up with, he was replaced with the Noah who was angry and almost never home. _

*end of flashback*

"I know he has the right, but right now he is fragile. Imagine what it could do to his fake heart. He'll figure it out soon I bet, Noah will slip up. I just hope he understands why I kept it from him," Kanade said looking out the window.

"He loves you, I am sure he will," her mother said, "I just hope you two can still be together after all these secrets."

"I hope so too," Kanade said, "I hope so too." _Please understand, _Kanade thought, _please understand why I am keeping secrets. I love you. _

**_Please review!_**


End file.
